A Nightmare I won't Ever Forget
by TheAngryPrincess13
Summary: A young girl who loves Casper gets sucked into the fun loving movie only to realize she's trapped in a horror film..Twist...
1. A Movie and Ghosts gone bad?

:::Okay..I Don't Own Casper or Anything..or even the Ghostly Trio...But No one made a story where A girl gets transported into the Casper movie..Im sorry..I like those Stories where a Person can meet the people they love in the movie they love!!..lol..so heres a Casper Story..and I will make more since theres hardly anyyy Casper stuff..so..R/R..  
  
Jessica grinned, as she was watching her Fav. Movie Casper..Sure You may say thats a child movie, But people like her and she's 16 and head cheerleader and she has long brown hair thats always in a ponytail...Suddenly the T.V. turned a darkish blue kind of color...and Jessica trying to be brave and all went up to touch it..But nothing happened and when she turned around to walk away..she was suddenly pulled into her Tv..and all went Dark.....  
  
"Holy Shit...My Freaking head.."Jessica mumbled in pain, as she opened her eyes and she looked around, only to see that she was laying right in front of a Dark looking house that resembles the one off Casper...Jessica's eyes widened in surprise, Thinking that this was all some crazy dream..she decided to explore...  
  
Jessica ran up to the house and opened it..not surprised that the house wouldnt be locked or anything she then ran up stairs..and then out of no where a small ghost appeared...and Jessica grinned thinking "hey it's Casper!!"  
  
"Your..Casper right?"She said stuttering...  
  
The one called Casper grinned and replied and said "Yep..Im the friendly ghost!!"He said smiling..  
  
Though Jessica sensed something was wrong with him But she decided to ignore it...until.........  
  
Casper suddenly somehow shoved her downstairs...and when she looked up he was wearing an Evil Smile and he then said..  
  
"Why do you look so scared?"He grinned. "Im just your average friendly ghost...with a chainsaw!!!  
  
Now Jessica knew there was something wrong..So she scrambled up and before she could reach the door..The Ghostly Trio appeared with Stretch in the front..grinning evily.  
  
"Where do you think your going Doll?"Stretch smiled a wicked smile. "The fun's just starting..  
  
:::Okay...Im so sorry...but I said their would be a twist..sorry I had to Make the ghosts..evil..lol!! So Will Jessica make it out alive? Is she really dreaming..she sure thinks she is..and when I get 3 reviews I'll Update..hmm...Should I finish this??? well ne-ways...R/R!!! 


	2. Explanations and a Plan?

::::::::Okay..I decided to Update and Don't worry Banjkazafan..I might turn them good again..lol...thanx 4 reviewing!!!! Heres another chapter!! R/R!!!  
  
A Nightmare I won't Ever Forget pt..2-A Rat race...  
  
Jessica's p.O.V.  
  
I looked completly horrafied. As she stared at the Ghostly Trio and Casper...and I was thinking Maybey James and Nicole were right when they said Casper was a horror movie..and im the pathetic teen girl that gets to die...I had to find a way out..but how? I looked around and say a clsed door nearbye...Stretch suddenly lunged at me...and I managed to move and ran into that door..kinda surprised that it's not locked...I got inside and forgot that ghosts can go through walls...And I ran out of the room to see the ghosts were gone...and I looked all around for the ghosts and couldnt find any until I turned around to see Fatso.  
  
Fatso smirked and shouted "BOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I didn't scream because to me he was never that scary...Suddnly Stinky appeared..now this guys gonna be a problem....He then breathed into my face and I screamed and managed to get away..Casper then showed up and still had his chainsaw..and pulled me into a room and was about to kill me until..The sun came up and he dropped the chainsaw..and when he saw my crying face..He said..  
  
"Oh no..I didnt hurt you did i?"He asked suddenly concerened.  
  
"What? First you wanna kill me now you wanna hug me?"I was so confused.  
  
"Im sorry it's just theres a new evil here and when It turns Dark we go bad..she put a spell on us...She and her five friends...She's a witch her friends a Vampire...ones a ghost..ones a human..another a skellington and then theres a zombie like girl..and there all teens!!"Casper exclaimed out of breath.  
  
I frowned so that's why they all went crazy....because some witch teen is trying to make them evil...Now I felt so much Sympathy for the ghosts...  
  
"So when It starts to get dark..You need to get out of here soon..'Casper said his voice filled with worry.  
  
"Ok...But I want to help stop this evil!"I said bravely.  
  
"You mean you'd really help me and my uncles be free...?"Casper said smiling softly.  
  
"Ya..I said grinning.  
  
So the rest of the day me and Casper along with The Ghostly Trio..who Surprizingly kept apolagizing..helped get supplies that I could protect myself with..since they can't die..I can..So soon the ghost left to the farthest place waiting for me to get ready...Soon the sun went down which left me thinking...Let The Games Begin...  
  
:::::Okay...I accidently removed it..So I posted it up again..and who wants to be in the story?? You can if you want I dont care but who wants to be The Head Witch..or Vampyress..or the evil human girl or the ghostly girl or even the Zombie..???? Well Ne-Ways...R/R!!! 


	3. Meeting Charon and More!

::::::OKKKKKIm Back and thinks to my reviewers Shades of Venom and Koodles 4 you!!!!! Heres a new chapter!!!  
  
The Nightmare I won't Ever Forget pt.3-Charon  
  
I sighed. It was already dark and the ghosts still have yet to arrive! and Im wondering what the heck is kepping them? I kept looking around thinking..Thank God Casper showed me around this place..Suddenly I heard a noise and looked around and saw nothing..I stood up and suddenly I got cold chills on my neck. I turned around to see a ghostly girl and she shouted "BOO" she laughed and pushed me onto the ground and dang it! I had a flash light..I looked around for it but that Girl ghost grabbed me and pulledd me into the air..(Talk about Hocus-Pocus?) and she dropped me and I hit my back real hard!  
  
I tried to crawl away and I didnt hear her insane laughter anymore. I quickly got to my feet and ran and locked myself and Casper's room. Then I heard a "Long Time No See Dollface" I turned around to see the Ghostly Trio and Stretch was smirking away. I flipped him off.(ya i know a kids movie but this is supposed to be a horror film ok?) and the tree of them just laughed at me. aand I heard Stretch mumble "Sure doll maybey if you was a ghost" As they started laughing. I quickly unlocked the door and ran out of the room. Only to bump into Evil Casper! he smiled at me with his Nasty grin...and said...  
  
"Hello Jessie" He said smiling.  
  
"How did ya know my name?"I said confused. "I only told the good Casper.."  
  
"There's only one version of me Toots!!"He said smirking.   
  
I started to think 'Dude Casper is starting to be like Stretch..and thats not a good thing!  
  
I growled and Casper lunged at me and I quickly moved out of the way and As I tried to run to the front door. That girl ghost appeared smiling at me and said.."Hi I don't beleive we met..Hi Im Charon..  
  
Sure she was a pretty ghost and her and casper would make a cute couple and all. But that depends if she's a good ghost..or a bad ghost....When she wasntlooking I darted into the street and saw all kinds of creatures...Which left me thinking "What the hell?  
  
"You See Humans are slaves here"Charon started. "Ever since The Head Vampyress took over..we all were left to nothing..and she put a spell on us all.."Charon said sadly.  
  
"Dang.."I mumbled.  
  
Suddenly I saw a swarm of zombies rushing out at me..which I had to think again as I ran. Dude..Im not in no child's movie or anything..Im In Casper/Resident Evil/Blade crossover..A triple crossover! I thought as I ran like mad!!  
  
::::::Sorry It's so short...I didnt feel like writing much today..Sine Im kinda sick..but here ya go... 


End file.
